John Stephenson
August John Stephenson (August 9, 1923 - May 15, 2015) was an American actor and voice actor. He's also known as: John Stevenson. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Abbott & Costello Cartoon (1967) - Additional Voices *Buford and the Galloping Ghost (1978) - Additional Voices *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (1977) - Additional Voices *Cattanooga Cats (1969) - Additional Voices *Centurions (1986) - Additional Voices *Clue Club (1976) - Additional Voices *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996) - Doug MacClane (ep9) *Duck Dodgers (2003) - Ganthet (ep9) *Galaxy Goof-Ups (1978) - Captain Snerdley, General Blowhard *Help!...It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (1971) - Additional Voices *Inch High, Private Eye (1973) - Additional Voices *Jabberjaw (1976) - Additional Voices *Mister T (1983-1984) - Additional Voices *Rubik, the Amazing Cube (1983) - Additional Voices *The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie (1972) - Additional Voices *The All New Popeye Hour (1978) - Additional Voices *The Flintstones (1960-1965) - Mr. Slate, Hat Bird (ep114) *The Jetsons (1985-1987) - Additional Voices *The Mumbly Cartoon Show (1976) - Additional Voices *The New Fred and Barney Show (1979) - Mr. Slate *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) - Additional Voices *The Puppy's Further Adventures (1982) - Additional Voices *The Scooby-Doo Show (1976-1978) - 10,000 Volt Ghost (ep4), Albert Tross (ep10), Avery Queen (ep15), Aztec Statue Monster (ep2), Captain Eddy (ep38), Chief Manook (ep27), Chocolate Technicolor Phantom (ep15), Coast Guard (ep13), Creepy Heap from the Deep (ep24), Customs Agent (ep12), Demon (ep10), Demon Shark (ep12), Elwood Crane (ep5), Future Monster (ep23), Ghost of Captain Pescado (ep13), Ghost of Juan Carlos (ep38), Ghost of Merlin (ep6), Ghost of Milo Booth (ep20), Gorilla (ep8), Government Agent (ep16), Headless Horseman (ep5), Jim Moss (ep20), Judge (ep19), Lieutenant (ep8), Luis (ep32), Mamba Wamba (ep9), Mayor Dudley (ep4), Mr. Bohannon (ep19), Mr. Dilly (ep8), Mr. Doherty (ep1), Mr. Ellsworth (ep14), Mr. Grumper (ep16), Mr. Hansen (ep17), Mr. McGil (ep13), Mr. Prentice (ep14), Mr. Wells (ep12), Professor Brixton (ep29), Professor Kreuger (ep27), Professor Poisson (ep13), Professor Salari (ep37), Professor Von Klamp (ep23), Rambling Ghost (ep14), Red Herron (ep25), Rod Kennedy (ep20), Sam Crenshaw (ep10), Sammy the Shrimp (ep15), Strawberry Technicolor Phantom (ep15), Uncle John (ep17), Uncle Leon (ep18), Vanilla Technicolor Phantom (ep15), Viking Ghost (ep17), Zarko the Magician (ep6) *The Smurfs (1981-1987) - Additional Voices *The Super Globetrotters (1979) - Additional Voices *The Tom & Jerry Show (1975) - Additional Voices *Wacky Races (1968) - Additional Voices *Yogi's Space Race (1978) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *The Man Called Flintstone (1966) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) - Mr. Slate *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) - Mr. Slate *I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) - Mr. Slate *The Jetsons meet The Flintstones (1987) - Mr. Slate *Yogi's First Christmas (1980) - Additional Voices *Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) - Additional Voices *Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (1987) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Wacky Races starring Dastardly and Muttley (2001) - Luke Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (38) *Years active on this wiki: 1960-2003. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors